1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for determining kinds of adsorbates on the basis of spectral data, which is dispersed in accordance with a wavelength or a wavenumber, of an infrared ray, an ultraviolet ray, or the like radiated from the adsorbates.
2. Related Arts
Conventionally, for example, kinds of adsorbates adsorbed on a solid object such as a catalyst are determined on the basis of peaks of spectral data detected by a Fourier transform infrared spectrometer in the following two methods. In a first method, spectral data of materials similar to the adsorbates are collected from various kinds of documents as collection data, and the spectral data obtained from the adsorbates are analyzed by using the collection data. In a second method, at first, materials similar to the adsorbates are experimentally measured by the Fourier transform infrared spectrometer as well to obtain those reference spectral data. Thereafter, the spectral data obtained from the adsorbates are analyzed on the basis of the reference spectral data of the expected materials.
However, the above-mentioned first and second methods need too much time to determine the kinds of the adsorbates. Especially, the first method needs much time to search the spectral data from the documents. In the second method, for example, when various kinds of catalysts carrying adsorbates thereon are analyzed, several times experiments more than the number of the catalysts need to be performed. In addition, a catalyst is usually exposed to a gas so that adsorbates are produced and adsorbed on the catalyst. In this case, even though the gas flowing through the catalyst includes only one component, several kinds of adsorbates may be adsorbed on the surface of the catalyst. Moreover, there is a case where the catalyst is exposed to a mixture gas to observe reactions thereon. In such a case, the number of the adsorbates on the catalyst further increases. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately and efficiently determine the kinds of the adsorbates only by using a commercial database on the basis of a single component.